Everything Will Be Fine
by JazzieAngel
Summary: AU Keith was fired before Lilly's murder can he save her as a P.I.? Whats life in Neptune like for Veronica after she is ostracized by her friends but still has Lilly by her side? With hints of LoVe and LillyWeevil. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer - Characters are property of Rob Thomas/UPN/CW Network, not me, don't sue._

_Authors note: I just came up with the idea for this fic and I just had to write it. I realize its a bit complex seeing as how its got elements from season one and season two . It also is done from various POVs I tried to make it less confusing by adding breaks where the POV changes. Anyway, if you think its worth continuing review. Otherwise I'll just put all my effort into my other fic. _

Everything was changing for Veronica Mars. Her father, had been fired from the Balboa County Sheriff's Department. He had let a man named Ed Doyle off the hook for drunk driving years ago when he was a deputy. That man, drove off a cliff a month ago with a bus load of kids returning home from a field trip to Shark's stadium. The kids at Neptune High School, the ones Veronica thought were her friends turned their backs on her. As far as they were concerned her father was the one responsible for killing their classmates. To make matters even worse, her mother was turning into an alcoholic. Each day she drank more than the previous day, until she finally took off and left Veronica and Keith alone. And her usual shining stars, the ones that made her days go by so much easier were abandoning her. Her best friend, Lilly Kane, was becoming very secretive with her. Which was odd because the two girls usually shared everything with one another. And her boyfriend, Duncan Kane, had just mysteriously dumped her a mere three days ago for no apperant reason.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith Mars was now making his living as a Private Investigator. The money wasn't quite as good as being Sheriff of Neptune. But he didn't mind it, in a way being a P.I. suited him nicely. He knew the lack of status and money was going to hard on Veronica especially with her 09er buddies at school. He didn't regret it though. That night when he met Ed Doyle he was a mess. He told Keith about his marital problems and how he was meant to be with someone else. He talked of wanting to be a school bus driver. He said his first child had just been born, a girl which they named Jessie. He wanted to drive the school bus so he could always be close to her,even ifher mother tried to take her away.Keith knew that if he had written him up and issued him a ticket he never would have been a school bus driver. He just couldn't bring himself to do it so he followed him home to make sure he was going to be alright and not hurt anybody. Ed Doyle promised him that he would never drive drunk again, and he never did. Keith checked himself before he was booted out of office.

"At least he kept his promises." Keith said out loud even though there was nobody else in the office.

None of that mattered though. Keith was positive there was more to the crash then everyone thought there was. He was sure Ed Doyle didn't kill himself and those kids. He just needed to prove it then everything will be fine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was lunch time for Veronica, she was confused about where she would sit like everyday since her father was demoted from Sheriff. The only friends she had left at Neptune High School were Lilly and her boyfriend Logan Echolls. She was sure Logan was only nice to her because Lilly made him. It didn't matter though, Lilly was all she needed. They've been best friends forever, and nothing would ever change that. Lilly wasn't at school today, she hardly ever shows up anymore. When Veronica asked her about the ditching she said it was just another ploy to make Celete crazy. But some part of Veronica wondered if it was really because she too was ashamed of seeing Veronica and talking to her especially in school. Instead of dwelling on it she just took a seat at an empty table.

_I can't wait until Lilly gets back to normal. _she thought. _Then everything will be fine._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly Kane rolled out of bed around 10:30. She briefly considered going to school, but thought was quickly dismissed when she checked her voicemail. She wanted to go to school, to be there for Veronica. She knew her best friend needed her there, but she did tell Logan to make sure that Veronica was alright and she knew Logan wouldn't let anyone mess with her too badly. Lilly knew that Logan had some kind of white knight complex. She convinced herself that everything will be fine and headed off for the Echolls' mansion.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - Only borrowing not stealing don't sue me!

"Keith?" A familiar cold voice called out in the Mars Investigations office as Celeste Kane walked in

"Mrs. Kane, What can I do for you?" Keith was puzzled. What on earth would Celeste be doing in his office?

"What I'm about to ask you for is highly important. You must not tell anyone that you are working for me, especially Veronica. You cannot call me at my home, I will contact you. And you must do exactly what I tell you. If its done right I will pay you twenty thousand dollars. Do you accept these terms?"

"What is it you want me to do?"

"I want you to prove to my husband that Lilly is nothing but trouble for my family so he will allow me to send her away to boarding school. You know as well as I do Keith that the girl is out of control. Surely she isn't the kind of friend you want for your own daughter." Celeste said very business like. If Keith didn't know better he never would have guessed that this bitter woman was Lilly's mother.

"Mrs. Kane... I don't know if I can do that, let me think it over and get back to you. Call me in three days."

"Very well" She said looking disappointed as she turned and walked out of the office.

Keith sat in his office pondering if this was a job he could do. Could he really get his daughter's best friend sent off to boarding school, probably across the country? Maybe it was what was best for Lilly, but what about Veronica? She is having a hard enough time at school already, what would it be like if she lost her best friend?  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Veronica sat eavesdropping in the hallway of Mars Investigations unable to believe what she was hearing. Celeste was asking her father if he would help her get Lilly sent away to boarding school. Tears began to fall down her face as she grabbed her cell phone. She had to warn Lilly right away. But of course she got Lilly's voicemail for what seemed like the hundredth time this week.

"Lilly, its Veronica, you need to call me as soon as you get this." She sighed and hung up the phone. Lilly doesn't even want to talk to me anymore. Maybe I should let her go. Veronica was thinking when she heard foot steps coming towards the door.

She quickly scooped up her phone and book bag and ran inside the stairwell.

"How could this be happening?" Veronica said through her tears.

After Veronica was sure Celeste had exited the building she stormed inside her father's office.

"Dad, I heard Celeste, you can't do this!" Veronica yelled trying not to cry again.

"Veronica, I didn't agree to it yet and I probably wont. Don't worry."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan watched the Kane estate from his car trying to catch a glimpse of Lilly with another guy. Maybe he was being overly jealous and paranoid. But he had the feeling his girlfriend was seeing someone new. Sometimes his feelings were right and sometimes they were wrong. But when it came to Lilly cheating he was always right. He often questions why he lets her treat him this way, and why he even loves her. Lilly was just one of those few girls that were so special she could get away with anything. It was impossible not to love her, and forgive each one of her errors, even if they are repeated on a daily basis.

"Ain't love a bitch." Logan said and drove away.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer - Veronica Mars characters belong to Rob Thomas, not me I just enjoy writing about them so don't sue me, k?_

_A/N - Originally I was going to stear clear of LoVe in this fic since theres already tons of LoVe ship stories in the fan fiction universe, but I have a great time writing them together so I may start leaning in that dirction if theres room for it. Also I'm bringing in Shelly Pomroy's party, and Beaver will probably not be the rapist. And Lilly dosen't know about the possibility of Veronica being her half sister._

----------------------------------------

Veronica was sitting in her room about to cry. Some kids at school thought it would be funny to invite her to Shelly Pomroy's end of the year party only to revoke the invitation just after getting her hopes up. She probably would have cried if her phone hadn't rang. At first she wasn't going to bother even looking at it, figuring it was another cruel classmate. She decided to at least check the caller ID after remembering the messages she has left for Lilly to call her back. However, the number did not belong to Lilly. Instead it was Logan's. Veronica didn't know why Logan would be calling her at home. They usually didn't have many phone conversations, what they had to say to each other was said at school. If it couldn't wait for tomorrow it must be some what important so she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Veronica? Hey its Logan."

"Yeah. Whats up?"

"Look, I know Lilly is seeing someone new. I want you to tell me who it is." He demanded.

"Logan..."

"Veronica, I need to know the truth. I can't stand her lying and sneaking around anymore. Please, just tell me who it is." Veronica noticed the tiny hint of pain in his voice that almost made her sick to her stomach. Her and Logan were a lot a like. They both loved Kanes that didn't give a shit about them.

"I don't know anything about it. Lilly has been acting really weird lately, we haven't been talking as much." She answered honestly, though she doubted Logan would believe her.

"Are you just covering up for her?"

"No, Logan I swear to god, I don't know whats going on with her. But maybe you can tell me whats going on with Duncan."

"What do you mean?"

"Why did he just dump me without saying a word... I mean there has to be a reason and if anyone would know what it is it would be you."

"He never told me anything." He said confirming what Veronica feared. If Duncan didn't tell Lilly or Logan, she would probably never find out what went wrong.

"Figures."

"Veronica, I'm sorry. Duncan is my best friend, but that was a really dickish thing for him to do. You didn't deserve that."

"Don't be sorry. He is just a boy I'll live." She said totally faking it. Truth was she loved Duncan a lot and him not speaking to her hurt like hell.

"Yeah you are pretty tough. But you should come to Shelly's party with me and Lilly. It'll help make you feel better."

"I'm not invited." She said sadly.

"You are now." Veronica smiled. Even if most of her classmates were horrible to her she still had Lilly and Logan. And she finally realized they were all the friends she needed.

"Well I'll see you in school tomorrow. And instead of sitting by yourself come sit by me, Dick, and Beaver they wont say shit to you."

"Thanks Logan."

"Its nothing. If you talk to Lilly please tell her to call me."

"I will" They said their goodbyes and Veronica hung up the phone.

----------------------

Lilly got into her car and checked her messages. There was four from Logan, two from Veronica and one from her mother. She wasn't in the mood to talk to any of them at the moment so she decided to just drive around for a while to clear her head. After thirty minutes of pointless driving she realized she was in the poor part of Neptune and almost out of gas. Lilly had always tried to get along with everyone 09er or not. She actually preferred the company of the non 09er crowd, they seemed more real to her. They cared about their friends and family more than they did about money and clothes. Lilly pushed her thoughts of classes out of her head to focus on getting to a gas station before she got stranded. When she got there her gas tank was on E.

"Lilly Kane?" a voice called out. It sounded familar but yet she couldn't place her finger on who it was. "What are you doing in this neighborhood?"

"Just checkin out the scenery." She turned and replied. It was Weevil Navarro, the cute mexican kid she shared gym class with.

"Yeah right. Go a head and stay in your car I'll get your gas."

"I didn't realize this was a service station."

"Its not, but you get special service." Lilly flashed a flirtatious smile at him as he began to fill her car up.

"Do you like work here or something?" she asked.

"Nah, my boys are inside, I was just watchin our bikes."

"And you just decided to pump my gas? You must really think I'm beautiful." She said batting her eyelashes.

Weevil let out a little laugh. "Yes I do, but thats not why I'm doin' it."

"Why are you doing it then?"

"Because you don't belong in this neighborhood."

"Hey! Who the hell are you to tell me where I belong" Lilly said getting angry.

Weevil laughed again. "I just meant its a dangerous place for a pretty, rich girl like yourself."

Just as he finished filling the tank the rest of the PCHers exited the store and called for him to join them.

"See ya around Lilly."

"See you." She responded with a smile. 'I like him' She thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

_disclaimer - I do not claim these characters as my own, they belong to Rob Thomas. _

_A/N - Thank you wonderful reviewers! To answer your questions, Yes Lamb is sheriff now, his part will be coming up in a few chapters. No Lilly and Weevil have not gotten together yet, they've met, but never outside of school. Lilly did die before Shelly Pomroy's party, and my mistake for that, I intended to take the 'end of the year' part out of that because at this point in my fic its around late September but its the same party with a different name. But I'm probably going to keep Lilly alive and have someone else die in her place. And the car wash will be coming up later on. _

Veronica hated what she was about to do. The last thing she wanted was for Celeste to send her best friend away. She couldn't imagine life without Lilly, especially now that she had no one else. But that's why she was about to this, if she didn't something much worse could happen. She didn't know was going on with Lilly but she had this nagging feeling that she was in trouble. What kind of friend would she be if she didn't try to help her? So she gathered all her strength and went to talk to her father about Celeste's proposition.

When she got to the living room she noticed her dad was wrapped up in a baseball game. She hated to say anything because she knew he would automatically focus his attention on her. She almost turned around and walked back into her room but she her father had already seen her so she might as well get this off her chest now. "Dad, I need to talk to you."

"Sure honey, what is it?" her father asked looking puzzled.

"I wanna talk to you about Lilly and what Mrs. Kane said. I want you to take her up on her offer." She spat the words out. There it was over with, she stabbed her best friend in the back. The one friend she had in Neptune that would never do anything like this to her. She was now struck with guilt and wanted to take it back, but she knew that this was probably for the best.

"Veronica, is this about the money? I don't want you to worry about that, I would never do anything to your friends for any amount of money. I can get other cases that pay enough." Great she thought. Now she made her father worry. Even if he wasn't admitting to it she could tell. She held up her hand to silence him.

"Dad. something is going on with Lilly. I know there is. She's been avoiding me and Logan, she hasn't been coming to school. Something is not right and I'm really worried about her."

"You sure about that?" Keith asked her looking deeply concerned, weather it was for her or Lilly she did not know. Celeste is going to try to send her away with any information I come forward with."

"I know. That's another thing I want to talk to you about. Is there any way you can not tell her about the really bad stuff? The stuff Jake wouldn't send her away for."

"I can't do that honey, you know that. If a client pays me to do a job then I have to do it."

"There is no other way?" Tears were welling up in Veronica eyes and she had to fight hard to keep them from falling down her face. "You can't turn Celeste down and check up on Lilly anyway?"

"Veronica, that's called stalking." Veronica could tell by his goofy grin that he was trying to make her feel better. He was unsuccussful but that didn't mean he wasn't the worlds greatest dad for trying,

"Dad! You have to do something. I'm worried about her, something really bad is going to happen I can feel it with every fiber of my being. Please dad." She pleaded.

"Alright, alright, I'll work on it in the morning. Why don't you go in your room and write down some details. Where she likes to hang out, what routes she drives..."

"I know what kind of stuff to write down dad."

"Okay, when you're finished come show me what you got."

"Thank you so much." Veronica threw her arms around him. "I love you."

"Hey, who's your daddy?"

"You are." She said grinning at him.

------------------------  
Logan lay awake in his bed wondering what his girlfriend was doing. She hadn't spoken to him in three days and he was getting sick of calling her repeatedly to only get her voicemail. Clearly she was avoiding him for whatever reason this week.

"Why do I have to be in love with such a fucking bitch?" Logan asked himself.

He tried to push the thoughts of Lilly and her infidelity out of his head, but was finding it impossible so he went out to the pool house for a drink. When he walked in he almost couldn't believe what he was seeing. His father was on top of his agent's wife. Logan realized he very well could believe what he was seeing after all. This was Aaron Echolls, he physically abused his son and verbally abused his wife. He was capable of doing anything.

Logan tried to walk out without his father noticing that he was ever there. The last thing that he wanted was for his father to see him and get pissed for him not minding his own business. Unfortunately he was spotted.

"Logan? What the hell are you doing in here?" Logan cringed at the sound of his fathers angry screams.

"I, I just came out here for a drink. I didn't know you were in here."

"Excuse me Monica while I talk to my son." Aaron said, grabbing Logan's arm and yanking him outside. "If you breathe a word of this to your mother you will know pain like you've ever known in your pathetic life, got it?"

"I wont say anything, I swear." Logan had never seen his father so angry before, he was afraid he might kill him. "Now let me go. You're hurting my arm."

Aaron threw him on the ground. "Get the hell out of here. And remember, you better not tell a single soul."

Logan went back up to his room without his drink. He pointlessly attempted to call Lilly's cell one more time before going to bed. He didn't really expect her to answer. He was just hoping.

Several hours later Logan woke up in a cold sweat. He had been dreaming about Veronica.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer - I own nothing Veronica Mars related, I'm simply amusing myself and hopefully bringing joy to my readers so don't sue me capiche?

Authors Note - Thank you again to my great reviewers! You guys are awesome and the drug that keeps me typing! First of all, you have to wait a bit to find out what Logan dreamt about, sorry! It'll be in a chapter coming soon, promise! No Beaver will not be the rapist. I hate that they made Beaver the rapist. And as far as Lilly avoiding people, she's just in a weird place right now. That's all I can say on the subject without giving too much away! And for this chapter - things at Shelly's party are going to be quite a bit different than it was on the show.

Veronica tried to be brave as she was getting ready to go out. She suddenly had a feeling that going to Shelly Pomroy's party was a really bad idea. But she wanted to prove to her classmates that what they say doesn't bother her. Besides, technically she was invited. And if things got too nasty, surely Lilly or Logan would stick up for her, right? She wasn't sure which dress she was going to wear, the yellow cotton, or the floor length white one. Then she remembered that Lilly once said the yellow cotton wasn't her. She didn't know what exactly she was, it surely wasn't sleeveless red satin, but Lilly was right, it wasn't yellow cotton either. So she went with the white dress. She applied a small amount of make up and looked in the mirror examining herself closely to make sure she looked her best. Maybe there was still a chance that Duncan would see her and how beautiful she looked and want her back.

When she was checking herself over for the third time she heard the doorbell ring, and realized that it must be Lilly and Logan here to pick her up. She suddenly was overcome with nervousness. She really didn't feel like she should go to that party. Something just didn't feel right to her, it was like she was Spiderman and her spider sense was getting tingly as if danger was right around the corner.

"Veronica Mars!" Veronica smiled at the sound of her best friends voice, whom she had not been speaking with much lately. "Get your butt out here so we can go party!" Lilly yells echoed through the small apartment.

"Okay! I'm ready." Lilly looked up at Veronica with a huge grin.

"You look great! The boys are going to be tripping over their tongues to get to you." Veronica blushed.

"Stop it."

"Its the truth and you know it Veronica. Come on, Logan is waiting outside in my car, feel free to kick him in the backseat, he has been driving me nuts!"

"Lilly, come on. Stop it, he loves you and he thinks you've been cheating on him or something."

"Yeah, I know, I've only heard about it a hundred times today."

"The boy does have a jealous streak doesn't he?"

"Oh definitely."

The girls made their way out to Lilly's car. Veronica took a seat in the back, she was too nice to make Logan sit in the back seat when he'd been in the car first.

"Put on your dancing' shoes guys, we're gonna party like rock stars!" Lilly said as she turned on the radio loudly and sang along at the top of her lungs.

---------

When Veronica walked in the door Duncan was taken back by how great she looked. Which not only made him want her, but made him want to be sick. He knew she was his sister. It would be the same as him having feelings for Lilly. It was wrong on so many levels that he grabbed Shelly and made out with her to get Veronica out of this head.

He noticed that Veronica saw him kissing her. He felt bad about it, but it wasn't his fault his father and her mother couldn't control themselves. However, It was his fault that he broke up with her without saying a word about it. He didn't even tell Lilly, he couldn't. Lilly couldn't keep a secret to save her life. Especially from Veronica. The two of them were actually sisters. Duncan never thought about it that way before. He always felt pity for himself and for Veronica. It would bring both of them a little bit of joy to find out that the bond they share goes beyond simple friendship. He couldn't say a word about it though. Finding out that Lilly was her sister wouldn't bring Veronica as much joy as finding out Keith wasn't her father would bring her pain. So he kept his mouth shut and made out with skank after skank.

After quite some time he and random skank number four or so he saw Veronica lying helplessly on a pool chair with a crowd of 09er guys pouring drinks down her throat and giving her salt licks. He couldn't just stand idly by and watch her unable to fight them off. At first he thought about going to get Lilly or Logan and let them stop it so nobody got any ideas about him and Veronica. But there wasn't enough time for that, she could barely hold her head up as it was. He was afraid she would get alcohol poisoning or something if he didn't stop them now. So he did.

"Hey man! What the fuck are you doing?" He screamed at Dick Casablancas.

"Chill out dude, we're just having a little fun is all." Duncan became infuriated. He wanted to punch Dick in the face right then.

"Fun? This is your idea of fun?" Dick looked like a deer caught in the head lights. He probably thought that nobody would give a rats ass about Veronica Mars, after all she was the outcast now. She had no business being here to begin with.

Dick turned around and grabbed a drink loaded with GHB, and handed it to Duncan. "You're right, that's no way to have the fun."

Duncan downed the drink and grabbed Veronica. He helped her get into a guest bedroom and lie down.

"Duncan..."

"Yeah, Veronica?"

"Stay here with me?"

"Yeah, sure."

She looked so beautiful there passed out on the bed. Duncan was filled with a brand new hatred towards his father. He would never know what it was like to make love to her all because his dad couldn't keep it in his pants. The more he thought about it the less coherent he became and the next thing he knew he was on top of her.  
­--------­­­­­­­­­­

"LILLY!" Veronica screamed as loud as she could realizing that she must have been raped when she was unconscious. "Lilly!" She called again with no response.

She gathered herself up the best she could and left what she assumed was a guest room. When she got back out to where the party had been she noticed that most everybody had left and the people still there were all passed out. She started to cry uncontrollably. She wanted Lilly to be here so she could take her home. She never wanted to be seen in Neptune again. She couldn't even identify who had raped her.

Suddenly Veronica felt a hand on her back and she jumped about a foot in the air. "Veronica, what the hell happened?" It was Logan.

"Logan!" Veronica was so happy to see someone she knew wouldn't have raped her. "Where is Lilly? I want to go home." She choked out. The lump in her throat caused by the tears made it hurt to talk.

"Lilly left hours ago we got into a bit of an arguement. She just left us here, we're stuck until someone wakes up and gives us a ride or we call a cab."

"Cab, please call a cab." Veronica pleaded.

"Okay. Calm down Veronica, I'll get you home." Logan grabbed his phone and put in a request for a limo.

Veronica looked at him inquisitively through her tears "I thought you were calling a cab?"

"It'll get here faster than a cab, come on lets go get your things and we'll go wait out front."

"I don't want to back in there! I'll leave without my purse, there's nothing in there I need anyway."

"You sure?" Logan asked.

Veronica just nodded looking broken.

"So what happened Veronica?"

"I... I don't know. The last thing I remember is taking a drink from someone and then waking up without my underwear."

"Oh my god. We need to go down to the sheriffs department and report it."

"Yeah, but please don't tell my dad."

"I wont tell him, but I really think that you should."

"I might later on, but not now. Its better if he doesn't know." With the Veronica fell silent and eventually asleep. While Logan carried her outside to where the limo was waiting.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer – I do not own Veronica Mars, any of its characters, or anything else related to the show so there is no need to sue me!_

_Authors Note: First of all, wow its taken me a long time to update. Truth is, I kind of just forgot about fanfic for a while. I've been busy with classes starting up again and such so I apologize for the wait. Secondly, I've just re-read my whole fic here and I've realized its a bit more confusing than I intended for it to be due to my switching events around so I'm going to make a time line to clear up any confusion readers may have. _

_Pre-fic – The Bus Crash. This happened sometime during the summer months, the exact date isn't really important. _

_Chapters one and two – Around the beginning of September the year Lilly was murdered_

_Chapters 3-5 take place about a week or so later. We're going to say that instead of Shelly Pomroy having an End of the Year Party she had a Beginning of the New School Year Party or something. _

_Everything else happening from this point will be taking place between where chapter five left off and October Third I want to stay true to Lilly's murder date. _

_K, enough of this boring stuff on with the fic!_

Veronica could feel herself slipping in and out of a light sleep during the limo ride to the Sheriff's Department. She wasn't looking forward to being there, it was no secret that Lamb, the new Sheriff was not very fond of her for her father's actions. Still a crime had been committed and she needed to tell the authorities so they can stop the rapist before it happens to another girl. Veronica just wanted to get this over with so she could go home and lay down in her bed where she was safe.

Veronica must have unknowingly opened her eyes because she heard Logan's voice say, "Hey, good you're awake. We're going to be there in a few seconds." He looked in her eyes with sadness in his own. For a long time Veronica thought Logan was only nice to her because he was dating her best friend. In that moment she realized that he had always been a better friend to her than she had given him credit for. Okay so he wasn't exactly Lilly, but she was still incredibly glad to have his company tonight.

When they pulled up to the Balboa County Sheriff's Department, Veronica stumbled slightly as she exited the long black limo.

"Wait" Logan called out after her. "Come back inside for a minute theres some things I need to tell you." He said nervously.

"What is it?" Veronica asked him as she climbed back inside the limo.

"I...I think you might have been drugged. Sean, Luke, Dick, and I got some GHB when we went to TJ last week." He blurted out, looking ashamed. "I'm so sorry Veronica, I never thought anything like this would happen."

"Who's dose did I get?" She asked. Part of her felt betrayed but she couldn't ignore the fact that he was the one who was helping her now.

"I don't know for sure, we each had three. I only brought one to the party and Lilly took it. Dick had all three, he did one and slipped the other to Madison, I don't know what happened to the third dose. Sean said he was saving it. My money is on either Dick or Luke."

"Thank you for telling me." She said sincerely. "I feel slightly less trashy now."

"I'm so sorry Veronica. This wasn't supposed to happen... We were just going to have some fun with it."

"Hey, its not your fault."

"How is it not my fault? I'm the one who took the boys to TJ I was the one with the hookups. Not to mention I'm the one who invited you to the party. You wouldn't have even been there in the first place if it wasn't for me."

"Logan stop. You didn't give me the drugs, and when you invited me to that party I felt happy for the first time in a while. I felt like I still had friends, that I was accepted and everything was normal again. I'm glad you invited me to the party, even now."

"Okay." Logan replied simply. Despite Veronica's protests the look on his face suggested that he still felt guilty about what happened to her.

Veronica sighed. "Time to get this over with." She stepped out of the limo once again and headed towards the doors of the Sheriff's department. When she stepped inside she was greeted by Inga, the secretary.

"Veronica? What happened to you?" She asked Veronica in a deep accent.

"I need to report a crime." Veronica let out as tears tell down her face. "Is Lamb available?"

"Yes dear, go a head on in." Inga looked concerned. There were still a few good people left in Neptune who didn't completely hate the Mars', Inga was one of them.

Veronica walked slowly to Lamb's door. She was afraid of him for some reason. He had been nasty to her ever since he was a deputy. Probably because he was mad that Veronica was just a teenager and already much smarter than he was.

"Veronica Mars, what brings you here?" Lamb asked, sounding like he couldn't care less.

"I...I was just raped." Veronica replied in a hushed tone that was barely audible. "At Shelly Pomroy's party tonight."

"And who is the rapist?"

"I'm not sure."

"You're not sure? What am I supposed to do, round up all the boys in the 09er zip?"

Veronica just sat there in her chair with tears streaming down her face unable to speak.

"Aww. She cries." Lamb said smirking.

"I was drugged! I have suspects, the guys with the drugs, please do something!"

"Tell you what Veronica Mars. Why don't you go see the wizard, ask him for some backbone?"

It was clear that Lamb wasn't going to help her so she stood up and walked out defeated. She knew coming here wasn't going to be easy or fun, she expected the cruel remarks from Lamb but she never thought that he would completely blow her off and not even do his job. She'd have to find the rapist for herself.

Logan tried to wait patiently in the car for Veronica not waiting to intrude on her privacy but it became much too difficult, After waiting maybe five minutes he too gathered himself up and walked inside the sheriff's department. He was possibly setting himself up to be arrested, after all he was walking inside the breeding ground for cops somewhat drunk. Plus he didn't know if Veronica had told Lamb about him having the GHB. Maybe he was actually hoping to get arrested. After all in a round-a-bout way he was responsible for what happened to Veronica.

When he got inside he didn't see Veronica so he assumed she was already inside with the Lamb so he whipped out his phone and called Lilly's cell. Chances are she wasn't going to answer, they had a big fight at the party. Some stupid freshman was all over her and of course he got jealous and lost his temper. Lilly hated that, she thought that he should just accept the fact that she was beautiful and guys were going to hit on her. Maybe he should, maybe they wouldn't be in this situation even. Maybe if he hadn't been so busy fighting with Lilly one of them would have stuck by her.

"Hello?" Lilly answered sounding as though she'd just been waken from a deep sleep.

"Lilly." Logan said relieved that she picked up. "I need to talk to you about something..." He trailed off

"Look if its about what happened at the party I don't want to talk about it..."

"Its about Veronica." He interrupted. "She isn't okay right now and you should be here with her, you are her best friend Lilly." He said starting to get upset.

"What the hell happened?" Lilly asked her tone changing from annoyed to worried.

"Someone slipped her some GBH... she was raped, we're at the sheriff's department I think you better get down here as soon as you can."

"Yeah, yeah of course. I'll get dressed and leave right away."

Lilly jumped when she heard the sound of her phone ringing at almost 6 AM. She was so sleepy that she didn't check the caller ID. If she would have chances are she would not have picked up the phone. She wasn't in any mood to listen to Logan's jealous rantings right now.

"Lilly? I need to talk to you about something."

Lilly was becoming disgusted with the way Logan always wanted to talk about something. She thought that he was becoming like her parents and always nagging about something that she isn't doing right. "Logan if this is about the party I don't wanna talk about it." She said about to yell at him for disturbing her sleep for some stupid jealousy crap.

"Its about Veronica."

With that Lilly knew there was something wrong. He would never call at six am for something minor. The only time Lilly put herself aside was for Veronica. She was her best friend and she'd never live with herself if something bad had happened to her.

As soon as Logan finished telling her about the GHB she threw on the nearest clean clothes and grabbed her car keys and headed down to the sheriff's office. Normally she wouldn't drive in her condition in fear of messing up her car. After Shelly's party she had called up Weevil and went to his place for more drinks. They had a good time together just drinking and talking.

When she arrived she saw Veronica sitting on a chair in the lobby sobbing uncontrollably and she could hear Logan shouting at someone in the distance.

"Veronica!" She yelled and ran up to her best friend. "Veronica, I'm so sorry. Logan told me what happened and its all my fault. I never should have left that party. I never should have left you. I'm so sorry Veronica." Lilly threw her arms around Veronica and cried with her. Repeating her words of remorse over and over again.

"Its not your fault... I'm just glad you are here."


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer – I don't own anything Veronica Mars related, in fact quite the contrary, Veronica Mars owns me!_

_Authors Note – Yeah once again it took me forever to update. This time its not my fault, I had the next chapter all typed up then I deleted it by accident. Veronica is about to get a huge personality makeover. Shes got a big change coming and its spread out over a couple chapters. Also th e love/creepy letter is kinda crappy but I don't know how to write love letters. nothing sounded right to me so if you laugh at it don't worry I did too._

The Monday morning following the party Veronica woke up with a dilemma she could either go back to school and take everything her classmates and possible rapist throw at her, or she could toughen up and fight back. She chose the latter.

Veronica decided to take the day off from school. She never ditched school before but she didn't want to see anybody there until after she was different. It was hard to explain the feeling she had especially without explaining about her rape so she didn't tell Keith she was taking the day off. Instead she left for school like she does every morning and waited in the parking lot until after she saw her father leave. Its not what she wanted. Veronica hated keeping thing from her father and sneaking around. But this was something she had to do. And what good was there in telling him that she was raped and now needs a new lifestyle?

When Veronica saw Keith exit the apartment and get in his car to go to work she ran back inside the apartment and inside of her room. She looked around and suddenly everything she owned made her feel weak. She emptied the contents of all her drawers and closets onto her bed and began ruffling through the huge pile of clothes. Articles of clothing began flying across the room into the garbage can.

Between angry tossing of her old clothes Veronica found a purple shirt with a white unicorn on it that her mother had given her when she was nine as a birthday gift. Even though she hadn't wore the shirt in years it stood out like a sore thumb. Much like the dress she wore when she was raped the shirt needed more than a simple throwing away. She grabbed the scissors off her desk and cut the shirt into tiny pieces. She felt like she was cutting more than a shirt, it was like she was cutting her mother out of her life for good. It seemed harsh and Veronica almost felt guilty, but Lianne ran out on her, she deserved this.

After she had calmed down a bit Veronica took the garbage bags out back to the trash. She realized that she would have to go buy new clothes. She probably wouldn't be able to afford to make up for the amount of stuff that she had before. Thankfully, she was good at saving money. She had been working in Keith's office answering phones for almost five months now and she hadn't spent a dime yet.

When she got back inside the apartment she could hear her cell phone ringing from her room but by the time she got there she had a missed call.

BFF. It read. It was Lilly that called. Veronica thought it was quite strange that Lilly be calling her at this time of the day unless she actually went to school and noticed Veronica was absent. She pushed the call back button and waited for an answer.

"Veronica! Logan told me that your not in school today. Is everything all right?" Lilly said immediately when she picked up the phone.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just had to do some stuff. How would you like to go shopping?."

"You know I love shopping! We'll be there in ten minutes." Lilly said ending the conversation.

Exactly thirty minutes later Lilly was knocking at her door. "That was a long ten minutes: Veronica joked and walked out to her car.

"I had to make sure I looked fabulous."

Veronica laughed and climbed in the backseat.

"Hey Veronica." For some reason Veronica could feel herself slightly blush.

"Hi Logan."

"So Veronica, where to? Neptune mall?"

"Yeah thats fine. I just need to get a new wardrobe."

"This is going to be to much fun!"

Keith watched Lilly exit the Kane home with her boyfriend Logan from his car parked in front of their house. He felt strange about spying on his daughter's best friend, but he had convinced himself that it was for the best.

After he was sure she was gone he got out of his car and entered the house with the key Celeste had given him. He looked around her room and didn't find much. There were matchbooks with different mens names on them. Leroy, Tyrone, and Chico. They made Keith laugh. The way they were laying out so casually, Keith knew they had to be Lilly's way of making Celeste crazy.

Keith noticed that the screw was lose on the air vent. He found that odd and grabbed the screwdriver he had seen under a book on top of the dresser and opened it up. Inside he found a letter addressed to Lilly.

My dearest Lilly,

I know you asked to be transferred out of our gym class and I don't care. You can pretend like there is nothing between us and that you don't love me like I love you all you want. Its doesn't change anything. I'll still love you even if you deny me. Everywhere you go I'll always be there with you in the shadows.

Love Weevil.

Keith couldn't believe it. He had been arresting Weevil since he was a kid, what did he want with Lilly? Keith tried not to overreact to the letter. Obviously Lilly shared some sort of feelings with him or she wouldn't have kept the letter.

Still, that did not prevent his worry. He cared a great deal about Lilly. Her and Veronica had been best friends for so long that Lilly felt like family. He didn't want to see her get mixed up with a gang member. First he would Veronica about it. And if she is convinced that Weevil isn't a danger to Lilly he would let it go. He trusted her judgment she also knew Lilly well and what she can and cannot handle. If it turned out to be something more serious he would have to tell Celeste about it.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer – I own nothing related to Veronica Mars_

_A/N – Its been a long time since my last update I've been cursed with terrible writers block. Fortunately, it went away today so here is the next chapter. Its pretty Lilly centric and I had a great time writing her. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed typing it._

By three P.M. Veronica had perfected her new look, it was rugged,and tough yet she still managed to look incredible. Her new attitude would take some time, she found it hard not be sweet and polite to everyone even though she knew hardly anyone living in Neptune deserved either of those things.

She dropped her new stuff off at her apartment and got in to her car to head for Mars Investigations for her "after school" shift. Veronica loved working for her dad, even if was only answering the phones, just being in the office was exciting. She never told Keith that she liked him being a private investigator. She knew that he would rather be sheriff and actually stopping crime rather than catching unfaithful spouses. Sure, working there could be depressing at times but it also was liberating. Everyone in town saw Veronica and her father as being scum. When she was inside Mars Investigations they made the rules and Veronica could see that there were indeed worse people in this town.

When she finally got to the office she ran up the stairs in a hurry to see her dad. She opened the door and was surprised to see Keith sitting on the couch in the lobby instead of working on some case.

"Veronica, I need to talk to you." Keith said in a voice Veronica had never heard him use before. At first she thought he knew she skipped school today, or that she was raped. She almost ran out the door but he followed up with "Its about Lilly."

"What about her?"

"I need you to tell me everything you know about her relationship with Eli Navarro."

"What relationship? Who is that?" Veronica asked, honestly perplexed.

"He goes by Weevil, he's the leader of the PCH biker gang, and I think there may be something going on with him and Lilly. I found a note today when I stopped by the Kane house to look around for clues. It was... emotional and somewhat disturbing. Veronica if you know anything I need you to tell me."

"Dad. I don't know anything about him. I've seen him a couple times in school but we never talked or anything." Veronica answered truthfully.

"This is bad Veronica. I might have to tell Celeste. I can't be sure that he wont hurt her and that is a chance I am not willing to take."

"Wait! I can't take a chance that he'll hurt her either but let me ask her about him first. Having Celeste send her away would be just as bad as anything else happening to her!" Veronica said almost shouting.

"Veronica, stop being selfish." Keith warned "I know she's your best friend and you love her but what if sending her away saves her life? These bikers are bad news sweetie and I'm only trying to look out for her."

"I know dad, but ever since... you know, Lilly is the only friend I've got left. I don't know how I would survive here without her." Veronica sighed. "I want to help."

"What?"

"I want to help you. She's my best friend, let me take this case."

"Veronica. No, its too dangerous."

"Dad, I know you love me and you worry but please just hear me out. She's my best friend, I feel useless waiting for you to fill me in on whats happening and I'm going to investigate it no matter what you say. Either you let me help you or I'll do it on my own.." Veronica stated and Keith had to admire her bravery and her heart, not many teenagers are willing to put their safety at risk to help someone else.

"Okay, you can help, but no dangerous work, you just help me get info. Deal?"

Veronica jumped from her seat and hugged her father. "Deal. Thanks dad."

After bringing Veronica and Logan home Lilly decided to drive out to the auto body service place on the PCH highway where Weevil worked. She knew she was being unfair to him by just ignoring him, but no one would understand their relationship. Lilly didn't even understand their relationship herself. She thought they were having fun and messing around but somewhere a long the line he fell in love with her.

Lilly never knew how to return affection, she had tried on several occasions with Logan but she just couldn't love him like he loved her. Sometimes she would pretend that everything was okay and that she was head over heels in love with him just to make herself feel better about not returning the feelings he had for her. It wasn't like she didn't want to love him, but she never really felt loved as a child and one day she just turned those emotions off and they never came back on. It was unfair to those who really did care for her but it was the only way she knew how to protect her heart.

To some people that might sound like a terrible way to live, but for Lilly it was a blessing. She was able to live her life uninhibited, she never had to worry about heartbreak. The only problem was she still didn't like to hurt people. Which is why she was so determined to find Weevil, she knew she had really done a number on him.

_Flashback-_

_Lilly lay next to Weevil in the small bed in his small room completely naked underneath the large shirt she was wearing. _

"_I love your house, everything is so small and comfortable, I bet you've got a great family life."_

"_What makes you think that?" He asked her. _

"_They aren't so worried about being the richest family town, I doubt they put their work before their kids."_

"_Actually, I hardly know my parents." Weevil said._

"_What? No way."_

"_Its true. My dad was arrested before I was born and he's been in prison ever since and my mom left me with my grandma when I was six. I haven't seen her since."_

"_I'm sorry. I didn't know that. I do know your grandmother though, Letty Navarro right? And still, having your grandma is better than having nobody at all."_

"_Why do you think that you don't have anybody? Your the most popular girl in school, your loved by all."_

"_Its not the same. They don't like me because of who I am, they worship me because of who my parents are and how much money they make. The only real friend I've got is Veronica Mars."_

"_Lilly..." _

"_Yeah?"_

"_I love you." _

"_I'm tired." Lilly said ignoring his declaration _

"_Stay here with me."_

"_I-I don't know if that is a good idea." She started to climb out from under the sheets but Weevil grabbed her hand. _

"_Please stay." He pleaded. "We can put your car in the garage and you can leave early in the morning, nobody will ever know you were here." _

"_Okay, I'll stay." She said and smiled at him. _

_They actually had a great time that night. They spent their time sharing intimate secrets and of course having sex and when he fell asleep he was holding on to her. He was starting to think she was going to give into him and love him, so it was a huge surprise when he woke up in the middle of the night and she wasn't there._

_End Flashback._

Lilly couldn't help but feel sad at the memory. She knew how badly she hurt him and she couldn't blame him for the letters he sent that sounded like he had stalker potential. Then she changed her mind, she couldn't see Weevil after all so she turned around and drove towards the house of another lover. One she was sure wouldn't try to trap her in a relationship.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer- I own nothing related to Veronica Mars so don't sue me okay?_

_Authors Note – FINALLY! I have written a chapter that is heavy on the LoVe. Its also the beginning of Veronica's life as a private investigator. This is one of my favorite chapters so far, hope you enjoy!_

The next day at school her classmates gave her odd looks due to her now short hair and strange clothing but nobody asked about her all day. When lunchtime arrived she took a seat at her usual time and took a large text book out of her book bag to study, since the didn't have anything else to do at lunch.

"Veronica?" She was so zoned out on her books that the voice almost made her jump.

"Yeah?" It was Logan.

He sat down next to her and whispered "Do you think you could help me with something?"

Veronica was almost worried. Logan and Lilly have asked Veronica for favors before when her father was sheriff. When they got caught doing something wrong and were issued a ticket Veronica somehow always made them disappear before their parents found out.

"What do you need my help for?" She asked

"Well you know how your dad is a P.I.?" He asked stupidly

"Umm yeah, he is my dad Logan." Veronica teased

"Cam your hands on a camera or something. I want to prove to my mom that Aaron is cheating on her."

He said clearly angry. "I'll give you two hundred bucks if you can do it." He added.

"I'm in" Veronica answered and smiled at him. She liked the idea of being hired like this. It was her very own case and she was determined to do it right. "Meet me after school to go over details."

"Okay, where?"

Veronica thought for a second, she couldn't take him to the apartment or Mars Investigations in case her dad was there. He would not approve of her taking on a case of her own, especially such a high profile one..

"The first floor girls bathroom." She replied. "Don't let anyone see you."

"Yeah, like I wanted to be seen going into the girls bathroom." He smirked and left the table to rejoin the 09er table where Dick had been calling for him. "You can come sit with us Veronica. Who are they to put you down." He called loud enough for the 09er table to hear.

Veronica just smiled and shook her head no. She hated most of those 09ers guts. She couldn't help but look at Duncan sitting there though and wish that she was sitting there next to him like she used to. Then suddenly she didn't, he was no different from the rest of the 09ers and he may have had her fooled for a little while but she wont miss him now that she's smartened up.

Veronica found it hard to concentrate on her school work for the rest of the day. She was so excited about getting her own paid case. Doing favors like this could really help boost her college fund, which since her father was fired and her mother ran off hasn't been getting much action lately.

When the last class of the day was over Veronica found Logan waiting for her in the bathroom like they planned. When she got inside she adjusted the door stopper so that it wouldn't open and they would have privacy to talk about the case.

"Okay Logan, I'm going to need a list of places where you know your dad goes and the most likely places he would bring another woman. Names would also be helpful, you looked like you already know your dad was cheating, if you know with who that would be great and make my job so much easier."

"I only know about one for sure. I walked into the pool house one day and he was in there with his agents wife." Logan muttered and kicked the garbage can over.

Normally Veronica would have said something about the janitors having to clean up after him but she considered the circumstances and focused on the task at hand.

"Okay, well what about places where he goes. I don't think I should be snooping around on your property taking pictures."

"Actually that would be perfect Veronica. I mean when I caught him he was on the property. We can just say that we have to study for something together and hide out until we think he up to something and then get the pictures."

"I don't know Logan, I'm much more comfortable taking pictures from my car. Being a P.I. Is dangerous what if he sees the camera?"

"We'll tell him your taking pictures for the Navigator. Veronica, I wouldn't let my dad touch you." He said the last part almost growling.

"Okay, I'll do it. When is a good time? It should be when your mom is going to be away for a while and your dad knows it."

"Come over Saturday. Mom goes to the spa and stays the night every Saturday."

"Here is the plan. I'll park down the street so nobody knows that I'm there and then we'll sneak around so your dad doesn't even think you are home. We'll wait until he calls up one of his booty buddies then I get the money shot." Veronica said confidently.

"Sounds like it'll work." Logan said also with confidence in the tiny blonde.

Veronica smiled "For tonight I'm going to go back to the office and grab a bug. Can you slip it somewhere on him?"

"Yeah. He sets his clothes out days in advance so it wont be hard to clip it someplace he wont notice."

"Okay. Just be careful people tend to get violent if they find out they've been bugged."

"I've got seventeen years of experience in dealing with Aaron when he gets violent" Logan mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Veronica asked, clearly hearing him.

"Nothing, I was just mumbling." He said trying to cover his slip. But Veronica had already caught it and as sick as it was it didn't surprise her, it actually made a lot of sense. She wondered if Lilly knew but she didn't want to piss of her only client so she kept her questions to herself. Then again he knew that she was raped so why couldn't she ask questions?

"Aaron hits you doesn't he." Veronica blurted out, making it sound like a statement instead of a question.

"Veronica. Don't go there, its none of your business." Logan said sounding annoyed.

"Its not? I thought we were friends?" Veronica said putting on a fake frown. She knew why he didn't want to talk about it, but that wasn't going to stop her from forcing him.

"Yeah and friends respect each others privacy."

"No, friends tell each other things." Veronica debated.

"Well some things aren't meant to be talked about, now leave it alone!"

"A ha so you admit there is something to leave alone."

"Can we please focus on what I'm paying you for and you can think whatever you want about me and Aaron." Logan said sounding even more annoyed.

"Fine. Just put the bug on him."

When Logan was going to put the bug on Aaron he has a moments hesitation about it. What if his mom was better off not knowing? She already had an addiction to pain killers and booze it could get worse if her and Aaron divorce. Even if she does hate him and this life what else does she know?

In the end he put the bug on Aaron's clothes, taking this chance could lead to them getting out of here. Him and Lynn would never have to see Aaron again so he had to do it. He just hoped Veronica didn't hear too much of what went on in the Echolls home.

"Logan!" That all too familiar angry voice shouted from downstairs.

Logan sighed and went to see what was going on. In the living room his father was practically red in the face. "What have I told you about talking to the media?"

"Don't."

"No you tell yourself don't. I say learn some manners" Aaron yelled and hit his son hard in the face.

Logan hoped Veronica wasn't listening at that exact moment. Of course she already had an idea of what was going on but he couldn't stand it if it was confirmed through live bug wire or whatever.

But of course hardly a minute after things went quiet a text message showed up on his cell phone from Veronica that said _"I heard that." _

Logan ignored it and went back to his room in a hurry to get away from his father and tried to think of what he could have said to the reporters that pissed his dad off. The only time he could recall talking to one recently and she mostly asked questions about him and his dating Lilly Kane. He didn't think he got nasty with her but it was hard to remember exactly what he said. So why was his dad so pissed off?


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer – I do not claim to own any characters from Veronica Mars, just borrowing them for my amusement so don't sue me, okay?_

_Author's note – I apologize for not updating in so long. I think when the show is actually on I lose my will to write since I can just turn on the TV to get my fix, but now that we're back on hiatus here come the fics and its totally LoVe packed! This chapter is really true to the episodes between Clash of the Tritans and Ruskie Business. Those are some of my favorite episodes that contain some of my favorite LoVe moments so I didn't want to alter too much. You'll notice many similarities to the real episodes and even actual dialog from the eppys. Also, how would you guys feel if I introduced Parker and Piz?I don't really like either one of them that much so chances are I'd just dump crap lines on them or make them bad guys hehehe._

Before departing for Logan's house Veronica double checked the contents of her messenger bag. If she forgot something important during a job like this it could turn out badly, possibly deadly. She doubted that Aaron would hurt her but having the taser made her feel extra safe.

Once she got out into her car she tried calling Logan's phone to make sure he was ready. She realized he wasn't when she heard the inspirational message of the day.

"Simplicity is the ultimate sophistication. - Leonardo Da Vinci" Veronica scoffed at the words on the machine and wondered if Logan really believed in all that crap. What the hell did it mean anyway? She made a mental note to ask him later on and drove in the direction towards the 09 zip.

Once she pulled up to the house she realized that the maid that usually opened the gate was absent and she couldn't get inside. With a heavy sigh she turned off her car and walked towards the call box but before she got to it she seen the gate attendant coming towards her.

"Hello miss, what can I do for you?" The maid asked in a thick Spanish accent.

"I'm here to see Logan." Veronica told her and walked back towards her car, expecting to be let in now.

"Oh, I am sorry. Now is not a good time." She replied

"He's expecting me, isn't there a guest list or something? Look for Veronica Mars." Veronica snipped at her in a pretty irritated tone.

"Ci, ma'am, go on in." The maid said reluctantly and Veronica drove in and parked her car in the area intended for guest parking about 100 feet away from the main house.

She finally reached the door where she was greeted by another pesky maid that didn't seem too happy to be letting her inside.

"I'm here to see Logan." Veronica told the woman

"He is in his room, but you should no go up there." She warned Veronica.

"It's okay, he's expecting me." Veronica explained and headed up the stairs and down the hall. It was a little strange being here without Lilly for her but she continued making her way to his bedroom anyhow.

"Logan?" She called as she tapped on the door.

She heard a mumble or a shuffle behind the door so she assumed it was safe to walk in.

"Veronica?" He looked up at her with his eyes red and bloodshot like he was high or had been drinking heavily.

"Logan what are you doing in bed, we have work to do, remember?" Veronica said, annoyed.

"No." He replied.

"No? How could you forget, this was your damn idea!" She said raising her voice slightly.

"No, I mean. No you don't have to do anything, go home Veronica." He sniffled a bit and Veronica realized he hadn't been drinking, he had been crying and she immediately felt awful for getting irritated so quickly.

"What's going on Logan? Aaron did something didn't he?" Veronica implied but Logan shook his head no.

"Haven't you turned on the radio or television today?" He asked her.

"No, I was doing homework, then preparing do to P.I. Work for you. What's going on?"

"My mom... apparently she jumped off the Coronado bridge this morning. She left a note on her Blackberry."

She stood there speechless. Veronica felt her heart drop into her stomach and she almost cried.. Lynn was without a doubt the nicest 09er mom there ever was. She wondered if her and Logan would have done this sooner if she'd still be alive. Maybe her and Logan would be living in a nice house on the beach somewhere away from Aaron. Lynn loved the beach. Veronica remembered when her, Lilly, Logan and Duncan were kids and Lynn would drive them out to the ocean everyday when it was hot. It was funny the things you remember about people after they die.

"Logan... I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?" Veronica asked.

"Umm, actually there is. Maybe." He replied he glanced up at her with a hopeful look that just begged her to say yes to whatever he was going to ask her. "I don't think she really did it Veronica. Help me find her."

"What makes you think she's still alive?" Veronica asked.

"Come on Veronica. I know my mother she wouldn't risk being found bloated and bug eyed. If she was really going to kill herself it would be sleeping pills and chardonnay. And there is this." Logan got up and pulled a zippo lighter from out of his pocket and handed it to her.

_Free at last _it said

"Logan that's not much to go on." Veronica told him painfully but honestly.

"She took her credit cards Veronica. My dad has been looking around all day and he hasn't been able to find them. That's something. People don't jump off bridges with their platinum cards. Please believe me Veronica, I know my mom. I need your help I'll pay you whatever you want."

"I believe you. Come on, lets go see what we can find. Free of charge." Veronica said and noticed the look of utter relief that crossed his face. "first thing's first, I need credit reports. Anything that has credit card numbers, access codes, financial statements, basically whatever you think could be traced to her."

"This way, no one is here but me and the maids you can have free reign in the office." Logan said and hopped out of bed and led Veronica to the room where we would find out if his mother is indeed really dead.

Veronica only found a few of the papers they discovered to be helpful. She did manage to pull a few things and put a hit on Lynn's credit cards. If any of them were used she would get a text message containing the address of hopefully where Lynn was. There wasn't much else she could do at the moment so she tried to focus on something else and try to get Logan to do the same.

"Are you hungry or anything?" Veronica asked him.

"No, if anything I guess I'm kind of tired." He replied but Veronica hadn't need him to tell her that, that much she figured out on her own quite some time ago. .

"You should try to get some rest. I'll keep working in here in case anything comes up."

"Nah, I really don't think I could sleep right now if I tried."

"Well go turn on the TV or something. You've been staring at the same paper for about half and hour. Let me handle this, okay?" Veronica asked, more like commanded him actually.

Logan opened his mouth like he was about to argue but before anything sound came out he shook his head and sat down on the couch with the remote.

Almost as soon as she sent him his absence left her with a cold feeling. She was in total denial but it felt really good to have him near her, even at times like this. Hell, especially at times like this. They always had a unique relationship with each other. They were used to drawing strength from each other. Probably a side effect of dating the Kanes. Lilly and Duncan were heart breakers and Veronica found it easy to identify with Logan because of that.

Every five minutes or so she'd glance up at the paper she was reading for the third or fourth time to look at Logan. She did this until she looked up and noticed that he had fallen asleep. She thought he looked so cute curled up on the couch like that. She tried her damnest to stop looking now and it became harder not to. Damnit, you're not supposed to think about your best friends boyfriend that way. She thought to herself. In an effort to distract her from her thoughts she threw herself into the task at hand until she started feeling her own eyelids growing too heavy to keep open. It was a good thing Keith was out chasing bail jumpers because Veronica wasn't going to make it home tonight she thought as she put her head down on the desk to rest for a minute.

Suddenly she heard a door slam and sprang back awake and began throwing all the papers they had been looking back where they belonged. Logan was still dead asleep on the couch but she was about to wake him up. There was no way she was going to get caught in Aaron's office by herself.

"Logan. Logan! Wake up! Someone came home." Veronica said trying to shake him awake when the door opened and there stood Aaron looking down at her.

"Veronica Mars. What on earth are you doing here at this hour and why are you in my office?" Aaron asked her suspiciously.

She was unable to think of something quick enough and she began getting worried of the dark look that was spreading on Aaron's face. She left her bag with her friend Mr. Taser upstairs in Logan's bedroom. If Aaron decided he would rather have her dead than knowing his secrets she didn't have much of a chance.

As if god himself was looking out for her, her cell phone rang which managed to not only wake up Logan but get her out of explaining.

She didn't actually answer the phone. Instead of accepting the call she pushed the button to silence the ringing and pretended to talk to no one as if there was an emergency. She did the best job she could to look really worried and convince Aaron that she needed to leave right at this moment and take Logan with her.

She pretended to hang up the phone and looked at Logan and tried to silently tell him to play along.

"Come on Logan. We have to go there's been an accident." Veronica lied and walked out of the room in a fake panic.

Unfortunately Logan go the wrong idea from the fake phone call. "What was that Veronica? Was it my mom's cards?"

"Umm, no. It was Wallace. I didn't accept the call. I just wanted to get us out of there away from your dad. He creeps me out."

"Oh." He said in a tone that broke her heart. Maybe its not the exact same thing but Veronica knew what it was like to lose a mother.

"Do you want to come to my place? Or I can take you to Duncan and Lilly's. Wherever."

"If you're sure its okay I'd really like to keep hanging out with you. I mean you've got the phone that's going to lead me to my mom." He explained.

Veronica nodded and they made their way back to Veronica's apartment.

"You can stay in my room, I can sleep in my dad's bed. He's off chasing bail jumpers in Mexico all week."

"You sure? I can crash on the couch."

"No, go on and get some rest. I'll wake you up if I get any new news."

Logan looked at her for a moment. "Thank you for this Veronica. You have no idea..."

Veronica cut him off before he could finish. "Hey, we're friends right? That's what friends do."


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer – I own absolutely nothing from the television show Veronica Mars. All I claim is my imagination and this computer that I'm typing on. No suing me k?_

_Author's note – This is pretty much part 2 of the last chapter but its all in Logan's POV. I realized I hadn't done much from Logan's perspective and with his mommy jumping and everything figured now would be a good time to have some major Logan action. Please let me know if I'm doing a good job of this suicide thing. I want Logan to be sad but I don't want to turn him into a total wuss I also toss the word love out there but I still mean it in a strictly friendly way, the way you love your best friends and such. I know I wanted this to be pretty non Logan and Veronica but I can't help it. They're headed towards relationship status probably soon. I have a plan for how I'm going to incorporate Lilly and Duncan into their hook up. There will be no hiding it like on the show though. Anyway, Enjoy.  
_

Monday came too quickly for Logan. Today was his mom's 'funeral' and the last thing he wanted to do was attend it. No doubt Aaron was going to find a way to make it all about him and Logan didn't think he could deal with that today but he didn't have much of a choice.

He tried to clean up the best he could but he was still at Veronica's where he only had one change of clothes. Some old Argyle shirt and tan trousers left behind by Duncan. It was far from his style but his other clothes were starting to smell so Veronica threw them in the washing machine.

Logan liked to joke around with her about her doing chores. She probably thought he was helpless without a maid but truth was his mom taught him how to cook and he's always been picking up after himself and even Trina when the maids weren't quick enough so that he wouldn't have to endure Aaron's wrath.

"Logan!" He heard Veronica call from her bedroom.

While walking towards her room he stopped to look at all the pictures on the walls for the millionth time since he's been here. He just loved the pictures of Veronica and Keith and playing and laughing. It must be incredible having a dad like him. Logan thought.

"Which dress looks more presentable to the 09er crowd?" Veronica asked him holding up two black dresses.

Logan thought for a minute before pointing to the one on the right which was more plain. "My mom would like that one." He told her.

"That settles that then, will you do me a favor and call Lilly and ask her to come by here before she leaves for your place. Tell her I need some help with my hair."

"Veronica, its a funeral not a beauty pageant." Logan said.

"I know that, but I want to look like I fit in." Veronica explained to him. "Just go call her okay?"

"Yeah fine." He said and went to go pick up the phone but before he could pick it up it rang.

"Hello?" He said into the receiver.

"Yo, is Veronica home I got some info for her?" A guy with a Spanish accent asked.

"Yeah, one minute." Logan replied. He took the phone and headed back into her room and handed her the phone. He sat there on her bed waiting for her to finish the conversation that contained a lot of 'uh huhs' and 'oh nos'.

"What was that about he said he had info. Info on what?" Logan asked her inquisitively.

Veronica hung her head down. "That was Weevil, he has something to show me at the high school. Its about your mom. We'd better hurry if we're going to see whatever it is and still make the funeral on time."

"No, we wont need to. This could lead us to her, then everyone will know she's still alive and no one will care if I missed the fake funeral." He said stubbornly.

"Logan, if we don't find her you might regret missing it." Veronica tried to warn him.

"Shut up, we're going to find her!" He shouted causing Veronica to jump a little. "Oh god, I'm sorry Veronica. I didn't mean to yell, but we have to find her." He said in a desperately.

"Okay. We'll find her." Veronica assured him. "Let's go." She said and pulled on her shoes.

Once they reached the high school he waited for Veronica to find this Weevil kid that he never heard of before. When she spotted him she instructed Logan to stay put so he waited for her on a bench until she came back.

When she did Logan didn't like the look on her face. She looked shook up possibly even sad. He tried to read her facial expression but the more he looked at her the more he felt like something was wrong.

"Logan. I need to talk to you." She said gravely. "In private." she added looking around at the sea of school children outside enjoying their breakfasts.

"Veronica... just tell me, what is it?" He asked growing more impatient and more nervous.

"Alright. There's a video. Some kid called Hart Hanson and his friends were filming some crappy war movie by the Coronado bridge that day. At the exact time actually that your mom supposedly jumped."

"And? What about it?"

"Well, I guess you can see it. Her, um jumping."

"I want to see it. How do we know that they didn't edit something in there to make money or something." He said holding on firmly to his stubbornness.

"Logan..." Veronica opened her mouth to argue but he quickly silenced her.

"I want to see it Veronica." He demanded.

"Okay, lets go. They're in the A/V room."

He quietly followed the small blonde to the room where this Weevil and Hart Hanson were waiting.

"So that's your mom smokin' herself?" The small one he assumed was Hart Hanson asked. Logan probably would have jumped over the table and beat the crap out of the kid for asking a question like that but before he got the chance he saw Veronica slap him in the back of the head. Under different circumstances he probably would have laughed but at this exact moment he didn't think he could ever laugh again.

"You see it?" Hart asked

"Yeah, it sucks." Logan told him.

"Play it frame by frame" Veronica instructed him.

"Damn" The Mexican kid who must have been Weevil said. While Veronica gasped. He saw it now. On the top left corner of the screen he saw an object falling from the bridge down into the ocean.

"Its time stamped right around the time when she supposedly... jumped." Hart pointed out. But Logan was only half listening. He had nothing to say and fearing that he would cry in front of these people he didn't know he left the room as quickly as he could.

Thankfully he had brought his car along. But where to go from here? Could he just go to Lynn's funeral now that she was really gone?

"Logan... Logan!" He could hear Veronica yelling for him. He wanted to keep walking but something made him stop and wait while she caught up to him. "Logan, there's been a charge on your mom's credit card." She said. "At the Sunset Regent in L.A.. Lets go, I'll drive."

"What? How?" He couldn't believe what she was saying. Just as soon as he'd lost all hope there it was again.

Logan watched Veronica get in the driver's seat and finally realized all that she was doing for him. Veronica, of all people. They were always close friends, and he cared about her a lot. In a way he never really knew where he stood with her though because of their complicated circle. They got along great as a group but rarely did they spend time alone with each other. It was hard to tell if she saw him as her friend, her best friend's boyfriend, or her ex boyfriend's best friend. He knew now after the way she came through for him and he knew he would do the same for her. He totally loved her and he never realized it.

"Okay, if your mom is at the hotel in L.A. I've got a few theories on how she pulled it off." Veronica said as she pulled out of the school parking lot and turned in the direction of the highway. "A. There was another jumper or your mom knew someone who was going to kill themselves and she gave them her car so it looked like it would be her. B. She paid someone to jump."

Logan cut her off. "Why would someone take money if they're not going to be around to spend it?" He asked curiously.

"Someone else, a spouse or child who needs the money maybe. You do crazy things for the people you love." She answered.

"What else could it have been?"

"Well, I'm not sure. The video could be misleading, maybe they super imposed the image I don't know. I should have had Mac take a look at it."

"Who's Mac?"

"You still don't know who she is? She's been dating Dick's brother Beav for like a month."

"Beaver never brings her around. I've seen her a few times around school with him but I didn't know her name, Dick calls her Ghost World, ya know like the movie with those weird chicks."

Veronica laughed at the movie reference "But the weird girl in that movie went after a dude way older than her, Beavs a year younger than us."

"I doubt Dick really watched the movie" he told her.

They instantly became quiet when the radio went to the hourly news report and they announced that 'they are now holding a ceremony for the tortured actress Lynn Echolls who leaped to her death Saturday morning on the Coronado bridge. Lynn's family life had recently been exposed when husband Aaron Echolls was stabbed at their own Christmas party. While most of the world believed Aaron was cheating, Lynn did not. Perhaps she realized the truth before she jumped. Her son Logan Echolls still in a junior in high school was also recently the center of controversy when he organized a series of bum fights and threatened media members'.

Logan felt so ashamed of himself. More so then when his father took the belt to his back. He was having fun with Dick and not thinking about how it could hurt his mom. He told himself to remember to tell his mom that he was sorry for all the stupid shit that he did when they got to the hotel.

"Logan, why don't you turn that crap off?" Veronica said as if she was reading his mind.

"It doesn't matter because she's not dead." He replied firmly.

"Okay but we still don't need to be listening to it. Come on, change it." She insisted.

"It's going to be the same shit on every station." He tried to tell her as he searched for a new channel.

"Put on a CD or something then."

"You're pesky." He told her but obeyed. He supposed it was a good thing anyway. He had a habit to self-destruct Maybe he was a masochist or something but he felt like the pain was a good thing, like karma, getting what he deserved. He was looking for redemption but he obviously didn't know how to go about doing it.

"I know. Logan, do you think you should call anyone to let them know you aren't going to her funeral?" She asked, worriedly.

"No, my dad will just get pissed if I call, I can't exactly tell him what I'm doing. I mean I told Duncan and he thought I was nuts. The only other person that knows what I'm doing is you. The only reason my dad even cares if I'm there is because it'll look bad on him, everything is always about him." Logan ranted getting more and more agitated as he spoke. He really did hate Aaron, everything about him was dark and he almost acted like a psychopath sometimes. No one would ever believe it though, not precious hunk Aaron Echolls. Even when he was accused of cheating at the Christmas party Lynn and his fan girls believed him.

"Okay well we should be there in about twenty minutes. Do you want to stop and get anything before we go there? We're still in our funeral clothes. I don't care if you don't, I'm just saying."

"No, its fine I just want to get there."

They spent the rest of the drive discussing their plan for when they got to the hotel. When they did finally arrive there was a small man behind the desk. He really just wanted to let Veronica do most of the talking and then provide the credit card when needed.

"Excuse me sir, we're looking for a place to stay on our honeymoon, what have you got here for luxury suites?"

"Well we've got a wide variety that you can choose from." He said pulling out a book with pictures of the rooms.

"Oh yuck" Veronica said "nah uh, no way,." Finally she set her eyes on one and piped up "How much is this one?"

"Ahh, our Princess suite twelve hundred a night."

"Let's take a look hon"

"I'm sorry I'm afraid that room is occupied." Logan looked up a bit at this, he tried to hide his excitement that was indeed the room the room charge to the credit card he didn't want to seem suspicious.

"Like literally occupied, we could just poke our heads in."

"I'm sorry but our guest has insisted on her privacy."

"Could you just call up to the room?" Logan asked, maybe a bit too desperately.

"I'm sorry." The man said and shook his head.

"Now what?" He asked Veronica as they entered the lobby and he plopped himself on a couch.

"I don't know."

"I'll just sit here until she comes out." He said insistently.

"No, I've got a plan." Veronica said reaching for her cell phone. "Hi, I'd like to report my card lost, my name is Lynn Lester." She said into the phone in a very convincing voice.

Not more than twenty minutes later the elevator opened and there she was walking towards the desk.

"Mom...Mom." He shouted to her.

"Logan? Did you just call me mom? You know she's gone right?" Trina said insensitively.

"You're wearing mom's clothes, mom's hat." He yelled getting angry at her.

"Oh puuuugh" Trina dismissed it "She was your mom my step mom, the lady who liked to parade around the house in a bikini when ever I had a boy over."

"Shut up Trina. You know dad could have used you.." Trina cut him off

"Oh so now you're concerned about dad's welfare? Isn't he the big bad wolf? Broken noses and cigarette burns. Ha, the stories you used to tell." Logan looked as though he could have shot fire from his eyes he was so pissed at his sister right now. "Besides, you're getting your wish, some accountant finally canceled mom's credit cards so I'll be heading home."

"But if you're coming home who will play dead hooker two on C.S.I. This week?" He snapped at her.

"Maybe I can be the ring girl at one of your bum fight." With that he remembered the radio in the car and how he wanted to apologize to his mom when he got here but she wasn't here. Trina was.

"You know what, Logan, we have to go, right now." Veronica finally spoke up gabbing onto his arm and trying to pull him away from his sister before he killed her.

He tried to make it back to the couch he was sitting on before but he didn't make it. He almost fell to his knees right in the middle of the lobby. Maybe he would have if Veronica wouldn't have been there right then. He didn't want to cry in front of her but he couldn't help it.

Veronica put her arm around his back and pulled him close to her chest. "I'm so sorry, come on. Lets get back out to the car." She said as gently as she could.

"She's gone. How could she leave me like that" he muttered almost inaudibly between sobs.

"shhh. Come on, we have to go." Veronica said and she tightened her grip around him as she stood up struggling to bring him with her and she led him out to the car.


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer - I own nothing from the Veronica Mars world. _

_A/N Wooo! Another new chapter today. I'm on a creative role! I'll see if I can think of a way to bring Lynn back, as of right now her death is serving a purpose that will come up in a little while later on but if I can think of another way to get there without her having to remain dead I'll try and work it out. as of right now she is believed to be dead but there was never a body so anything is possible but don't worry either way I'll stop making Logan all sad soon._

Several hours had passed since Veronica dropped Logan off at the Casablancas house at his request. She had tried to argue and at first refused to bring him there figuring that at a time like this the last person anyone should want to see is Dick. But eventually he had gotten her to crack. Maybe Dick could be insensitive but she to admit that his stupidity and simpleness probably made him good for a laugh and she agreed that Logan could use one of those so she gave in. She would have felt better dropping him off at home or at the Kane's but it wasn't about her.

So now here was trying to get ready for the Total Eclipse of the Heart dance. She didn't have a date of course but her and Lilly were going to hook up there and probably cause some ruckus. Stupid 80's theme. Veronica thought as she ruffled through all her belongings searching for something that would have looked good over a decade ago. She decided to grab one of her mom's old dresses out of the box of her stuff that had been sitting the hall closet since she left. She threw on some blue eyeshadow as well.

When she looked as though she just stepped out of a time machine she grabbed her car keys and drove to Neptune High. Veronica searched around for Lilly but she didn't see or her car so she waited out in her car. School dances were no fun by yourself when the rest of the school hates your guts.

Veronica sat there in car for a good half an hour before she Lilly driving around the parking lot. Quite honestly she expected her to be later than she was. She liked to make an entrance and she couldn't do that if she was on time. It never bothered Veronica, after so many years of being best friend with the girl she accepted her quirks.

"You ready to party sista?" Lilly called to Veronica when she jumped out of her car looking fabulous as ever.

"I guess you could say that. Lets go" she replied.

"Hurry up Ronnie, my lovers are waiting on me." Lilly half teased. Veronica couldn't believe she could be so boy crazy when her boyfriend was going through something like his mom committing suicide then realized this was Lilly she was talking about. She could be boy crazy during the apocalypse and Veronica smiled to herself a bit.

"I'm going as fast as I can, these shoes are killing me." Veronica told her and sped up as much as she could.

The two girls made it to the gym but before they went inside Lilly pulled Veronica into the bathroom. "Veronica, I need to tell you something before we go in there and I want you to not be upset okay?" Lilly said, worrying Veronica.

"What?" She asked her friend.

"Duncan came with another girl. Meg Manning, you know her right?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, I know her and I'm okay with it. I'm over him Lilly." Veronica insisted.

"Great! Then we can really focus on the party." Lilly said excitedly taking one last look at herself in the mirror before pulling Veronica back out of the bathroom.

"Veronica, look at that guy over there, isn't he just the cutest thing ever?" Lilly asked pointing at Weevil. "Will you be okay if I go keep him company for a while?"

"I'll be fine but I don't think you should. Lilly, what about Logan?"

"What about him? I don't see him anywhere here. Lighten up Ronnie, I'm just having a little fun." She smiled at her friend and walked away in the direction of Weevil.

She moved slowly across the crowded, glittered-up gym determined to make him notice her before she let him know that she had noticed him. It was all a part of her game, this is what she lived for. Perhaps she never got enough attention as a kid and that's why she sought it out from every guy in the room. She didn't particularly care how she got to be who she is. She was just glad that she had a real life and she knew what made her happy. Unlike so many people who wander pointlessly always trying to please others.

The next time she looked over at Weevil he was staring dead at her. Mission accomplished she thought and walked up to him.

"Wanna dance?" She asked him and put her flirtatious face.

"No." He tried to tell her. "I need to talk to you Lilly."

"Life's too short for talking, come on lets have fun." She insisted trying to pull him by the hand onto the dance floor.

"Lilly I'm serious." He told her in a stern voice.

"Well I want to dance, if you want me to listen to whatever you have to say you better say it out there." Lilly said pointing to the sea of couples swaying back and forth.

"Fine." He reluctantly agreed and let her pull him by the hand.

It was a slow dance but Lilly still knew how to make it sexy. She pressed her body hard against his and moved her hips across his pelvis. If only she had a little less clothes on it would look like a soft core porn film.

"Lilly, you know how I feel about you, but I can't keep seeing you like this. Veronica had me helping her find your boys mom and shit and he didn't have a clue we've been messing around all this time. It makes me feel like less of a man, you need to pick one of us."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Veronica was looking for Logan's mom?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, he didn't think she really killed himself and she was helping him out. She had asked me if I seen anything because my boys run out by that bridge all the time but we wasn't there that day. I found some kid though, he was recording some movie and caught it on tape."

"Oh my god, I had no idea." She had figured Logan was laying low after Lynn's death, and well she hasn't seen much of Veronica recently anyway which was her own fault for being so disconnected with everyone but guys she had sex with lately.

"I didn't think you did, but you still have to pick one of us Lilly, this ain't fair to me or him."

"What the hell? Pick one?" She almost laughed "First of all what makes you think you are the only two? Secondly, I'm not a one man kind of woman. I like options."

"I know that, and you don't care who you hurt. You don't have a right to do that Lilly, someday someone is going to break your heart, bad. And you are going to deserve it." He said staring coldly right into her eyes.

"You know what, you're right I don't care who I hurt. But that doesn't mean that I want to. I can't help who I am. I don't want to be this way, I want to be able to love people and care about them."

"Then let me show you."

"Show me what?" She asked inquisitively

"How to be in a committed relationship. I've never felt like I do when I'm with you around any other girl. I can be patient, I know there ain't going to be any miracles over night but just let me love you for now, the rest will come later. I know what we have is real, we are supposed to be together."

"Lilly!" Almost immediately after she placed her lips on his she heard someone angrily shouting her name. She spun around and found herself looking at her boyfriend who look extremely pissed off to say the least.

"You bitch." He yelled loud enough for the whole gym to hear over the music that was playing including Veronica who was now heading towards them. He was clearly intoxicated as all he had on were sunglasses and underwear. "How could you?" He followed up much quieter.

"Logan, I'm-" But he cut her off before she could finish.

"Shut up Lilly. We're done." He said and turned his back on her and walked out of the gym.

Seconds later Veronica had finally reached them "Lilly, are you okay?" She asked

"Yeah Ronnie. I feel pretty shitty but I'm alright, will you do me a favor? Go follow Logan. I'm worried about him and I know I'm the last person he wants to see right now."

"Yeah, I'm on it." Veronica told her.

"Make sure he doesn't try to drive drunk Veronica." Lilly called to her.

Logan fumbled his way down the halls and almost to the parking lot before Veronica caught up with him.

"Hey you, slow down." She called but he ignored. "Stop, damn it." She tried again and this time he decided to see what she wanted.

"What are you doing V'ronnnica" he asked slurring her name badly.

"Lilly sent me out here to see if you're okay. She cares about you, ya know."

"Don't mention that slut." He growled at her angrily.

"Alright, alright" Veronica said throwing her hands in the air as if to say she dropped it. "Let me have your keys and I'll drive you home."

"I can take myself, I'm not two." he informed her, throughly irritated.

"I know, but you are drunk. Please just let me drive you home."

"I don't want to go home, I'll go home when I feel like it."

"We'll go get coffee then so you can sober up. Or anywhere you want to go but you're not driving" She said the irritation in her voice matched his.

He noticed that look on her face that meant business. Even in a drunken state he knew better than to mess with her when she looked like that. "Fine I want a corretto then." He told her.

"You're not getting boozed up coffee, that defeats the purpose." She argued with him.

"You suck." He said but handed her the keys to his car anyway as Veronica suppressed a small giggle.

_A/N again – I just threw that last part in there kind of as a bonus because I felt like writing another LoVe scene. Its short but I didn't want to do a whole chapter with no Logan/Veronica action so there you have it. _


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer – Veronica Mars and its characters belong to Rob Thomas and the CW network, not me. _

_A/N – Sorry, you don't get to see/read what happened right after the dance. I thought really hard about it and I even started writing it but I couldn't really make it relevant to the story so I dropped it. Anyway, I totally love this chapter. Its mostly silly but sad banter between Lilly and Logan and I had a freakin' BLAST writing it so I hope you enjoy!_

After the whole Total Eclipse of the Heart calamity Lilly really didn't feel like going to school the next day. She rolled out of bed and checked her voice mail messages. Logan had called to apologize.

Lilly sighed and pushed the call back button and told him to meet her at her house and not less than twenty minutes later he arrived. At first there was awkward silence as they walked out by the pool.

"Lilly, I'm sorry for the way I acted at the dance. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that in front of everybody." Logan said breaking the silence and Lilly burst out laughing.

"Look, I deserved that and so much more."

"But I love you and I don't want us to fight and break up all the time anymore.-" He started to explain but Lilly smiled and cut him off.

"In my own weird twisted way I totally love you too, but this relationship is way unhealthy. Apart from getting jealous all the time you've been nothing but a perfect boyfriend to me and I treat you like crap. You need to move on Logan. You should be happy"

"But I am happy when I'm with you." He told her and she laughed again.

"Now that's a downright lie and you know it. You're always upset with me, and for good reason, I don't blame you for that. I mean it, I can't do this to you anymore. Its getting harder and harder for me to live with myself."

"So stop sleeping around!" he yelled

"Its not just that. You don't get it. I'm not made that way, or maybe I'm just not ready to _really _ love someone, who knows. I've tried to do right by you and everyone else but its too much for me. If we're meant to be, we'll be. But not now, not like this." She tried to explain

"You can't just dump me, you were the one who screwed up not me" he continued to argue.

"Stop it Logan! For once I'm trying to not be selfish. Just let me go and enjoy your life. Its not like you wont be able to find another girlfriend within the next fifteen minutes."

"I don't want another damn girlfriend." He told her

"Really? Not even Veronica?" Lilly asked smiling at him.

"Veronica? What the hell makes you say that?" He said totally taken off guard by the suggestion of him and Veronica Mars.

"I hear things. Why didn't you tell me you asked her to help you find your mom?" Lilly asked.

"Its not like that. I just didn't want everyone to think I was crazy for thinking she was still alive."

"But you didn't care if Veronica thought you were crazy? Sounds like you're in love with her already!" Lilly teased.

"I asked Veronica because her dad is a private investigator and she knows stuff."

"Why not ask Keith then?" Lilly continued her line of questioning.

"Because... I don't know. Veronica was just there and I asked her."

"Ha! Well I think you're in love with her but you're too daft to know it yet."

"You're a loon, you know that?" Logan said only half jokingly.

"Yeah, so I've been told. But seriously, I mean you took care of her after Shelly's party and you asked her to help you with your mom. You make each other stronger where you and I tear each other down."

"Yeah sounds like a match made in heaven only I love you and she loves Duncan."

"She does not love Duncan! She told me she was over him when he went to the dance with Meg."

"She lied. I know you probably don't understand this but people don't just move on from someone they love over night."

"Dude its been like a month." Lilly pointed out as if that were to say case closed, I win.

"Why are you trying to push me on Veronica anyway?"

"I didn't mean to make it seem that way. But really, you guys would be great together, I know you both better than you know yourselves trust me on this one." Lilly said confidently, absolutely beaming from ear to ear.

"Whatever, I think its weird you want me to date your best friend and your brother's ex."

"Its not that I want you to, its that I can see it being a good relationship. I know you love me, but seriously you have to knock that shit off. You have no idea about some of the things I've done. Things you'd kill me for." She told him.

"Yeah right. When have I ever tried to hurt you back for the shit you did?" Logan asked her.

"Never I guess but that just proves even further that you need to get the hell over me. I mean it, I've been horrible to you."

"Not really, I know you love guys, I think I can accept that." Logan tried to argue some more but Lilly had heard enough. She couldn't stand it anymore, the way he stood by her when she'd been so awful to him was making her crazy with guilt.

"Logan, I slept with your dad." She blurted. There she said it. Now the secret that had been ripping apart her insides was out in the open and she didn't have to worry about him finding out anymore.

"No... noooooo you didn't." Logan said shaking his head. "I don't believe you."

"Believe it, its the truth I swear. I would never lie about something like that."

"God Lilly. How could you do that to me? To my _mother?" _

"I'm so so sorry for that Logan. I had no idea your mom would-" She trailed off.

"What? Kill herself if she found out her husband was cheating on her?"

"I'm sorry." She repeated as he yelled on.

"Sorry doesn't cut it. I have to go I can't look at you anymore." He spat the words out at and walked away leaving Lilly to think about what a shitty person she really was sometimes.

Well, at least he didn't kill me. Lilly thought.

_A/N – Okay just this one time I'm going to give you a small preview of whats to come next because I'm super excited for it and I'm going to start writing it right now so be prepared for another quick update filled with LoVe togetherness and some really action packed Veronica kick-assness. Basically if this were the show it would be leading up to the season finale._


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer – I do not own any part of Veronica Mars so don't sue me!_

_Authors note – Okay so this chapter didn't turn out to be everything that I said it would because I felt like I still needed a bigger lead up so here it is. And just a warning, sadly, this is probably either the second or third to last chapter . Also since the end of my fic is rapidly approaching I'd like to hear some of the problems you guys have had with this fic. While I appreciate every review I get (especially the nice ones!) But **I do need some concrit** so that the next fic I write is even better._

Logan peeled out of the Kane's driveway more furious as he has ever been. He still couldn't believe that Lilly could do that to him. It seemed like something only someone with absolutely no heart at all would be able to do. He had always assumed that Lilly had at least some basic concept of right and wrong but apparently he had been horribly mistaken.

Suddenly he had to see Veronica. He had to know if she had known about Lilly and Aaron and didn't tell him. He felt betrayed not only by his father and his girlfriend but by the girl who restlessly searched for his mom.

Logan sped to her house and threw the car in park. He stomped up the stairs to Veronica's second floor apartment absolutely fuming and pounded on her door.

"Veronica! Open the door."

He was caught off guard when it was Keith that came to the door instead of Veronica.

"Logan? What's going on, are you alright?" Keith asked, concerned for the clearly shook up boy standing in his door way.

Logan looked at him for a moment unsure of what to say to Keith but his emotions got the better of him as a tear slipped down his face.

"No." He answered simply.

"Come inside, Veronica isn't here I'll go call her cell for you." Keith said and his put arm around Logan's shoulder and led him inside the small apartment and onto the couch before heading for the phone.

Logan knew that Keith was only trying to make him feel better but his caring gestures were hard on him as he thought of his own father and how unlike Keith Aaron was. He would give anything to have _anyone _else than Aaron for a father. His big fancy house in the 09 zip, his popularity, all his money none of it matters when you don't have a single decent person in your life.

"Veronica is on her way home. She should be here in a few minutes." Keith told him and sat down in his chair next to the couch where Logan was sitting."You want to tell me what happened? Its fine if you want to wait for Veronica but I'm here, alright?"

"Thanks Mr. Mars but I think I'll wait for Veronica." Logan said.

"Call me Keith." He said and handed Logan the box of Kleenex that was sitting on the end table. "If you'd like some privacy go a head and wait in Veronica's room."

"Yeah, okay. I think I'll do that then." Logan said. He got up and walked into the familiar room where pictures of Veronica and Lilly covered the walls. It hurt to look at her after what she had told him. Each look at Lilly's face was like taking a bullet right to the heart over and over again.

He laid on Veronica's bed with his eyes tightly shut, trying desperately but unsuccessfully to keep himself from crying.

He heard the front door open and close followed by Veronica voice. When he heard her footsteps heading towards the door he didn't know weather he was going to shout at her for not telling him about Lilly or cry in arms. He had so many mixed emotions. He wanted to believe that Veronica wouldn't lie to him, especially after he asked for her help but no one ever seemed to tell him the truth so why should Veronica?

"Logan, what are you doing here?" She asked worriedly

He tried to answer her but all that came out of his mouth before yet another emotional breakdown was "Lilly."

"Lilly? What about her, is she okay?" Veronica asked in a panic stricken tone.

"She's fine. She's a fucking bitch but she's okay." He answered with a sniffle. "Veronica, she was having an affair with my dad. Please tell me you didn't know about it." He asked. The desperation in his voice almost breaking her heart.

"Oh my god! I swear I didn't know." She said sincerely " I would _never _hide something like that from you, we're friends remember?"

"But you're Lilly's best friend... how do I know that... Everybody always lies to me."

"I swear on my life I had absolutely no idea!" Veronica said raising her voice slightly in defense. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, how did you find out? I mean do you have proof, maybe it isn't even true."

Logan let out a heavy sigh. "She told me, just now."

"I'm so sorry Logan. I can't believe she would do that." Veronica said wearing a genuine sad expression for him. "Can you tell all this to my dad? Look I know you probably don't want to keep going over it but its important, trust me."

"Why?"

"It's a long story, basically Celeste hired my dad to find out dirt on Lilly because she is sick of her and she wants Jake to send her to boarding school." Veronica explained to him.

"You're going to tell Celeste about Lilly and my dad? Veronica, this isn't something I want people to know."

"No, no, no. We haven't told Celeste anything, the only reason why we even took the case was because I was worried about her and the way she's been acting lately."

"I see, I don't think I can tell him. I mean, you can but, I just... I can't. "

"It'll probably get Aaron sent to prison for statutory rape, you know that right?" Veronica asked him softly.

"Good." He answered his voice full of anger and contempt for his father.

"Logan, are you sure? I mean he is your dad if you want us to find another way to nail him I'll do it."

"No, I don't care. Let him know I helped send him to prison. I hate that bastard."

Almost as soon as the words came out of his mouth his entire perspective changed. He wasn't going to let Aaron, or Lilly for that matter run him into a depression. Now, all that was left was rage for his father.

"Veronica, I have to go take care of something. I will see you later on okay?" He said and kissed her on the cheek "Thank you for being the last good person in my life. Lilly was right about one thing, I am totally in love with you."

"What?" Veronica asked completely shocked by his confession.

"You heard me." He said.

Logan then turned and walked out of the small apartment with one thing on his mind... Killing his father, Aaron Echolls.

_(Ha! I had no idea I could write a cliffhanger like that. I'm impressed with myself, yet I feel like a douche at the same time because cliffhangers suck big time. Hahaha hope you don't hate me too much. Promise I wont take long to update again)_


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer – I don't own anything related to Veronica Mars so do not sue me please._

_A/N It took me longer to write this than I planned. Mostly because I was unhappy with it and I kept deleting it and starting over. It's still not exactly the picture I had in my head but its the best I came up with yet. Its really hard for me to write action packed scenes so please tell me if it is too over the top. Also the italics are flashbacks/memories whatever. And this chapter moved my fic up to an M rating because of language and violence. If you don't like that stuff or your eyes are too young to read please do not continue. _

The sun was just about to go down by the time Logan had gotten to his house and it was getting chilly.. It all felt perfect for murder. He saw his father out by the pool sitting in a lawn chair reading a magazine with a picture of himself on the cover.

So much for family life. Logan thought and took a deep breath.

_He stood quietly in the hallway looking in on his mom and dad fighting over him and Trina. Aaron was yelling because Logan had accidentally spilled soda on her homework and she whined about it. Lynn was trying to tell Aaron not to be so cruel to him but he told her to shut up and pushed her into the sink. _

_Logan got scared and ran to Duncan and Lilly's house. And didn't return home until late that night hoping that Aaron would have forgotten about it. Aaron didn't say anything when he came home but when he saw his mom the next day she had a dark circle around her eye and she was taking pills. _

_Ever since then he was always sure he was around to take the heat. The only thing that kept Logan from telling anyone what his father did to him was fear of what his father would do to his mother if he wasn't there. _

The memory of his mother set him off. If he ever had any reservations about what was he was going to do they were all lost now. There was no more fear, no hope, no anything but rage.

"Hey there pops." He scoffed and walked towards his father.

Before Aaron knew what was happening he was ground after being punched hard in the face by his son. Logan kicked him in the ribs before he had a chance to get to his feet again bringing him back down to the ground.

"That's for mom."He yelled.

_The first time Logan met Lilly Kane he was kindergarten and she was in first grade. Up until they were about twelve and thirteen he thought she cooties. One day he saw her differently than his best friends sister and he thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. _

_He was about fifteen when they finally went out on a real date. He had just gotten his learning permit and he took her out to a fancy restaurant in L.A. And a drive in movie. They stayed out all night long and had sex in the back seat of his car several times. Then they promised to love each other forever and went to sleep snuggled up in the small car. _

"How could you fuck my girlfriend you fucking bastard." He yelled again releasing all the rage that had pent up over the years of living with his father.

Logan went to kick Aaron again but this time he grabbed him ankle and tripping him making him fall hard onto the stone ground.

He tried to get up again but his father was too quick. Before he had the chance to catch his breath again Aaron hit him in the mouth and put his hands around his throat.

Veronica had absolutely no idea what had just happened to her. At first she had just stood there dumbstruck, mouth wide open and everything. But then she snapped back into reality, something wasn't right. How could he just say something like that to her and then walk away?

Pure curiosity caused her to get into her car and follow Logan but when he went to his house she no longer knew what to do. He could be going psycho right now or he could just be getting his things from his house and he if saw her following him he would think she was the psycho.

She cautiously stepped out of her car and looked around the front yard. There was nobody out there, no maids no parking attendants no one but her.

For a split second she thought she heard something coming from the back but then it went back to being totally silent. She was actually starting to get a little creeped out so she dialed the numbers to call her dad on her call phone that way should she need anything she would only need to press the send button.

She noticed that the gate to the pool yard was unlatched so she decided to take a look. She saw Aaron on top of Logan with his hands around his throat choking him. Without thinking she yelled for Logan.

Aaron looked over at her and Logan rolled over on his side causing the distracted Aaron to lose his grip and fall down beside his son.

Veronica pushed the call button on her phone and prayed he would pick up. Aaron looked over at her and noticed the phone in her hand just as Keith picked up.

"Dad! I need your help right now. I'm at Logan's please hurry!" She cried in complete desperation.

"Hold on honey, I'll be right there." And with that he hung up on her and was no doubt out the door by now.

Veronica tried to run into the pool house and lock the door before Aaron got there but he easily out ran her. He grabbed her by the arm with so much force that he literally pulled her right off the ground causing her cry out in pain.

"Too bad you had to show up Veronica, now you have to die too." Aaron said as he dragged her towards the pool and threw her in.

The water was freezing and she didn't have a chance to get a breath before she hit the water. Her head came up for a second before Aaron grabbed her hair and pushed her under.

Logan, suddenly aware of what was going on again grabbed a heavy glass ashtray off of the table and ran towards his father and Veronica. Before he really knew what he was doing he hit his father hard in the side of the head and he fell over motionless on the ground bleeding profusely from his gaping head wound.

Without even bothering to look twice at his father he went to pull Veronica out of the pool.

"Veronica! Are you okay?" He asked in an almost hysterical tone

"You saved me." Was all she said before she collapsed into his chest.

"You saved me first." He replied meaning it in more ways than just the obvious.

He picked her up and carried her shaking body into the living room and instructed the maids to get them some blankets and find some of Trina's old clothes that would fit Veronica.

He laid her down on the couch and covered her with the towels that he always forgot to pick up after he went swimming. Then he took a spot kneeling on the floor next to where her head was.

"Logan, did you mean what you said earlier in my room?" Veronica asked looking up straight into his eyes.

"Of course I did. I think I have for a long time but I never knew it." Veronica didn't say anything but she smiled the best she could in her current condition.

They sat there together for around five minutes until Keith showed up. Without bothering to knock he let himself in.

When Logan saw him his first reaction was to jump up and run but Veronica had a firm grip on his hand and he doubted he really would have left her anyway.

"Veronica! What the hell happened to you." Keith asked completely panic stricken.

"I'm okay dad, Logan saved me. Out by the pool." She told him.

Keith walked over to the glass door and looked out at the body of the late actor Aaron Echolls.

"Logan?" Did you do that?" Keith asked sounding confused.

"Yeah, I mean, I didn't know what else to do he was going to drown her."

"Okay. I'm going to call Lamb and tell him we have a body. When I get off the phone I'm taking you two to the hospital to get checked out. Don't worry everything is going to be okay, you can tell just by looking at you guys that it was self defense."

"Wait. Mr. Mars. I started the fight. I wanted to kill him but he..."

Keith looked at him for a minute unsure of what to say. Then he looked at his daughter. His beautiful daughter that he would die without.

"It doesn't matter who started the fight, you are a minor. And nobody needs to know the second part. Thank you for telling me the truth though." Keith said and walked out of the room to call the sheriff.

Veronica slipped her hand out from his and pulled herself up a bit signaling for him to join her on the couch.

"Thank you for saving me." She told him and kissed him right on the lips.


End file.
